


midnight kisses

by sleepyshiba



Series: KDA polycule [21]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Crack, F/F, Fluff, KDA Polycule - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyshiba/pseuds/sleepyshiba
Summary: Finally—finally—the light flicked on and the window slowly creaked open. Blonde hair and a pair of fox ears peeked out, “Akali? Kai? Eve? What’s going on???” The gumiho stared in confusion. What were the girls doing out here?“Ahri!” Akali’s face lit up at the sight of the gumiho.“Girlfriend!” Kai’Sa beamed up at her. So pretty. Wow. That’s girlfriend? Nice.Evelynn muffled her laughter behind her hand. This was turning out way better than what she imagined.
Relationships: Ahri/Akali (League of Legends), Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: KDA polycule [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024366
Comments: 6
Kudos: 155





	midnight kisses

**Author's Note:**

> a result of a writing stream on k/dachella  
> thank you guys for such a fun time! :)

“I wanna kiss my _girlfriend~_ ” Akali threw a hand over her head, dramatically whining as she pushed herself into Kai’Sa’s side. 

“Oh my god!” Kai’Sa’s arm wrapped around Akali’s shoulder, tugging the girl closer until they were almost inseparable. “Me too!” 

Akali let out a noise of surprise as Kai’Sa tucked her under her chin. The taller girl rubbed her cheek against Akali’s hair, essentially nuzzling her. She couldn’t help it—Akali’s hair was just so _soft._

A sigh reached their ears, all the way from across the table. There sat Evelynn, nursing a glass of vintage wine that probably was priced about the same as their college tuition. A smile graced her lips as she watched Kai’Sa and Akali nuzzle into each other. Free entertainment at it’s finest. 

Akali gasped and slammed her hand on the table. Her eyes seemed to sparkle and Evelynn had a bad feeling appear in her gut. 

“I wanna visit my girlfriend!” There was a fire lit in Akali’s eyes. 

“Ooh—girlfriend!” Kai’Sa’s mouth dropped open a little bit. The girlfriend part sounded nice. Mhmm, she wanted to hug a girlfriend too. 

Evelynn’s lips curled into a smirk. A drunken duo visiting Ahri in the early hours? Ahri was going to lose her shit—sign her up! 

“Fuck it—why not?” 

Kai’Sa gasped audibly, suddenly springing up like an excited puppy. “We’re going to see girlfriend?!” 

“YESSSS!” Akali pounded her hands on the table as excitement grew within her. 

Evelynn twirled her car keys around her finger. “Let’s go.” 

  
  
  


“Stop squirming.” Evelynn side-eyed the drunken duo sharing her Lamborghini’s passenger seat. 

Kai’Sa sat in the shotgun seat of the luxury car, content with holding Akali’s waist as the girl sat in her lap. Putting the seat belt over the both of them was a challenge but she managed to do it. Akali drummed her hands on the leather dashboard of the car like she was playing some kind of concert. 

“And stop that.” Evelynn hissed at Akali’s drumming. She sighed thinking about the fingerprints that were going to be all over her car’s interior. 

“Are we there yet?” Kai’Sa asked as she placed her chin on Akali’s shoulder. She curled her arms around the girl and pulled her closer. Eve was probably going to slam her foot on the accelerator if Akali kept playing her imaginary drums, and _that_ wasn’t fun. 

“Almost there, darling.” Evelynn snickered. “Ahri is in for a rude awakening.” 

  
  
  


Ahri stirred from her slumber at the distant sound of a roaring engine. She grumbled as she rubbed her bleary eyes, “Who the hell is making all that noise at—” A quick glance at her phone said, “—1 AM?!?” 

The sound drew closer until it was right outside her street. Ahri sat up in confusion, “Wha—” 

Screeching tires tore through the night air, disrupting the peaceful blanket of sleep. Ahri paused and waited, her fox ears twitching at the growing sound. 

Then a tap was at her window. 

Ahri tilted her head, her fluffy tail swaying slowly in curiosity. Another tap… some kind of muffled noise followed it. Was that a rock? 

A tap again followed by the same sound. Ahri could make out a faint voice… was that… Akali? 

A rock tapped her window and Ahri took a step towards it. 

  
  
  


Evelynn leaned against the side of her Lamborghini, thoroughly amused at the sight in front of her; Kai’Sa was happily collecting small rocks so Akali could throw them at Ahri’s window. 

Kai’Sa’s eyes were shiny as she collected the prettiest rocks she could find. Oooh, pretty! 

Akali huffed as she drew her arm back before launching another pebble at Ahri’s window. She just wanted to see her girlfriend. Was that too much to ask? 

Finally— _finally_ —the light flicked on and the window slowly creaked open. Blonde hair and a pair of fox ears peeked out, “Akali? Kai? Eve? What’s going on???” The gumiho stared in confusion. What were the girls doing out here? 

“Ahri!” Akali’s face lit up at the sight of the gumiho. 

“Girlfriend!” Kai’Sa beamed up at her. So pretty. Wow. That’s girlfriend? Nice. 

Evelynn muffled her laughter behind her hand. This was turning out way better than what she imagined. 

Akali cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, “Can I kiss you?” 

“Are… are you guys drunk?” Ahri braced her hands on the windowsill as she leaned out the window a little more. 

“Yes!” Akali answered, “Is that a yes for kisses?” 

Ahri huffed. She knew they were going to end up like this. Why did she agree to them going out in the first place. The gumiho studied the girls a little closer; Akali smiled up at her and Kai’Sa gave her a little wave. Cute. 

“Fine.” Ahri sighed at how cute Akali and Kai’Sa were even while drunk. Her tail swished behind her as a playful smile appeared. “Only if you can get up here though.” 

“YES! BET!” Akali fist-pumped the air before turning to Kai’Sa. “Kai! Gimme a boost!” 

Kai’Sa looked at Akali and grabbed her waist before effortlessly picking her up. “Is this ok?” 

“A little higher, Kai!” Akali stretched her arms out but the window was just a little bit out of her reach. Ahri and Evelynn’s giggling was clear in the background. 

Kai’Sa hummed and lifted Akali onto her shoulders. ‘That was higher’, Kai’Sa nodded in satisfaction. Akali grunted as her hand repeatedly patted the wall. Then a triumphant sound came out of her when she managed to grab onto the windowsill. 

“Ok, I’m here!” Akali grinned up at Ahri. 

Ahri giggled, “Indeed you are.” She curled her hand in the collar of Akali’s shirt and pulled her in. Her eyes closed as soft lips met hers. She sighed into the familiar taste of Akali. 

  
  
  


Evelynn had left her spot by her car to come closer to where the drunken duo were at. She whipped out her phone to capture this hilarious sight in front of her. The sound of camera shutters clicked as Akali and Ahri locked lips. Eve absolutely lost it when Kai’Sa spotted the phone and threw out a peace sign, all with a cheeky grin too. 

Akali broke off the kiss. There was a dopey smile on her face as Ahri stared down at her. 

Movement below reminded her that Kai’Sa was still holding her up. Akali tapped a buff shoulder, signaling to be let down. 

Kai’Sa set Akali down on her feet before looking back up, “Girlfriend? Kisses too?” Her eyes were shiny like shimmering stars and everyone in the vicinity cooed at the pout on her lips. 

“Of course, baby.” Ahri giggled, “Get your cute butt up here.” 

Kai’Sa beamed and turned to look at Akali, who quickly responded with a thumbs-up. “I gotchu, bro!” 

Some grunting and some lifting later found Kai’Sa on top of Akali’s shoulders. Kai’Sa was face to face with Ahri. “Hi, pretty lady.” 

Ahri muffled her giggles behind a hand. “Hi there. You wanted a kiss?” 

Kai’Sa’s eyes lit up, “Yes!” She leaned in and Ahri met her halfway, smiling into soft lips and a persistent warmth that curled in her chest. 

“Quick, Eve! Take the pic!” Akali threw out a peace sign, mimicking Kai’Sa’s pose from earlier. Evelynn cackled and took several pictures. This would be a night to remember. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa hopped down from Akali’s shoulders, choosing to lean into her side when she was on her feet. She rested her chin atop Akali’s head, content with this new position. Oh, she was getting kind of drowsy. 

“Sleepy time?” Kai’Sa murmured into Akali’s soft, spiky hair. 

“Maybe we should all go to sleep.” Ahri suggested from her perch on the windowsill. “Come inside already.” 

“Inside? Your house?” Akali’s brow raised up in question. “You don’t mind?” 

Evelynn and Ahri shared a look, a mixture of exasperation and fondness at the same time. Ahri turned back to the drunken duo. “...you know this is our house, right? Our—as in we _all_ live here.” 

Akali and Kai’Sa looked at each other. “What?” 

“ _This_ is our house?!” 

“Whoaaa… look at the size of our home!” 

Evelynn and Ahri facepalmed, “God, how are these two ours?” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> i'm on twt @sleepyshiba1  
> check me out for fic updates and me simping for k/da


End file.
